The Quest
by AnimeImagination64
Summary: hi this is my first fanfic :) Sting, Rougue, Lector, Frosch, and Minerva go on a quest. they think it will be a piece of cake but don't know what they have in store for them XD suckish summary I know but please give it a try :) (WARNING: DO NOT READ IF U LIKE MINERVA this will offend u a bit) rated T because of some language XD


**Herro! this is my first Fanfic about fairy tail! this story is about sting, lector, rogue, Frosch, and Minerva going on a quest. Originally I was going to**  
**make this a story about Minerva only but decided it needs some "back-up characters" and if u like Minerva TURN AWAY NOW! DO NOT READ **  
**u will be offended XD and if u hate her JOIN MY MINERVA HATERS FAN CLUB and read this! XD thanks!**  
**(POV in bold) (BTW THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES!) "I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS" sadly U-U **

_**The Quest**_  
**STING'S POV**  
"hmm"  
I was standing in front of the request board with my friend lector.  
"what request should we take sting-kun?" asked my cat friend.  
"I don't know why don't we ask rogue?"  
Lector and I walked through the guild to a gloomy looking rogue as usual and a happy cat frog. They both looked up at me and asked what I  
wanted.  
"Sting-kun and I were thinking of taking on a request want to join?"  
Rogue thought for a moment before answering with a nod. All of a sudden Our lady Minerva Came up to us.  
"Sting, Rogue if You two will be taking on a request do you mind if I join you?"  
"We don't mind My lady" I said politely.  
"well I have the perfect request for us then. the reward is 500,000 jewel what do you say?"  
"what do we have to do?" asked rogue with the usual gloomy face.  
Minerva smirked. "its simple all we have to do is guard the cargo train that's filled with gold"  
I thought for a moment and looked at my cat friend who was waiting for a response.  
"ok lets take it!" I smirked at rogue knowing this will be a piece of cake. rogue rolled his eyes.  
"heh I know we will be able to do this we have sting-kun he's strong" smirked lector  
"Fro, thinks so too!" smiled Frosch.

**ROGUE'S POV**  
"Fro, thinks so too!" *sigh* I was tired today and just came back from a request yet I couldn't turn down my best friend Sting and My Lady when  
they requested to go on a request. Fro and I had to beat and capture some bad dudes in Onibus. we chased them around half the town.  
We really shouldn't have gone alone.  
"We'll take the train to Onibus right away!" said My lady. I nodded in response while Sting gave a goofy smile as we went to the exit of the  
guild. Fro Followed behind us along with his buddy Lector.

_(Later on...)_

We were finally on the train to Onibus while Sting and I could barely breath Minerva Sighed.  
"How do you forget you have motion sickness?!" said Minerva looking annoyed.  
"I..I..." Sting couldn't finish his sentence. I was in the middle of feeling sick when all of a sudden I thought of something. I looked around slowly  
and tried not to sway even more than I already was. "L...Lector?"  
"Hmmm?" asked Lector that was at Sting's side.  
"w..we..were is F...Frosch?" I almost threw up asking that question.  
"w...wha? He was right next to me a second ago..." Lector looked scared and confused. Where could he have gone... is he in the bathroom? no...  
he would have told me before he left... hmm... I looked back slowly and saw a door slightly opened and a pink tail sticking out *sigh* I sighed in  
relief. "Lector he's behind the door can...can you get him?"  
Lector nodded and walked to the door.

**LECTOR'S POV**  
I opened the door to see Fro was playing with a rubber frog. God this cat, I should really take him under my wing. I smirked  
"Fro what are you doing? Rogue-kun was Worried about you, and Where did you get that frog from?"  
"Fro, found it!" Fro smiled happily I sighed and face palmed.  
"Lets go fro Rogue-kun is worried bout you"  
"Fro, thinks so too!" Fro is so childish I cant believe he ran off for a rubber frog who would do that? We walked out the door to Sting-kun, Rogue-kun, and  
My Lady Minerva. Fro sat next to Rogue and I went to Sting-kun's side right away. I helped him up and he sat on a chair in the cargo. EEK! his face was green  
and he looked really sick...  
"S..Sting-kun... are you ok?" I asked worried that my best friend would throw up.  
"ehh...uhh... yah I'm...f...fine" he managed to say that with a green face. *sigh* I guess things really don't change that much huh? I looked out the window and  
noticed something weird...there was a weird shape out the window.

"EEEKK!" I jumped back In surprise something was out there... something really weird... oh well I guess it might have just been my imagination since no one else noticed.

**MINERVA'S POV**

ugh I can't believe these dim wits forgot they had motion sickness. ugh how revolting they look! *sigh* oh well I could handle this on my own anyway.

**Well what do you think of the first chapter? is it ok? please review and give me some advice I have writers block for now! well bye and ill try to update as much as I can :) but since there's school I might not update all the time:( but ill try XD thx! XD**


End file.
